My Cullens and the Quillute Boys Lots of Lemons
by sbella
Summary: Twilight Characters come to life in this adventure of lust, sex and love. This is a very lemony story and not for the timid, shy or underage reader. If you like Lemons review for faster new chapters. Requests will be taken into consideration.
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's birthday Kiss

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language, Drugs.**

**Main Characters**: Edward, Bella, Jacob

Please give constructive criticism, I have several chapters that need tweaking

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's Birthday Kiss**

It was after 1am. I was falling asleep with Jacob dozing against me. I gently rubbed his shoulders. Jacob had returned home from celebrating his birthday and joined me in the TV room. He flopped down beside me. I could smell Marijuana in his hair. I said nothing. Mindlessly I flipped through all 6 billion channels and found nothing interesting on the TV. We sat together on the soft-leather sofa and he cuddled against me and told me about his night.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I questioned with tired eyes.

"To get laid." He stated. He giggled and I knew he was stoned.

"That's what dreams are for." I whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Will you give me a birthday kiss?" he said smiling at me. "A real kiss."

I reached behind his head with my right hand and pulled him to wards me. I quickly kissed his lips before opening my mouth letting my tongue touch his. His warm, wet mouth was nice. I had to restrain. I was surprised at how I wanted him. I didn't expect it to make me feel warm inside. I expected a teasing friendship hiss. It freaked me out and turned me on. He reached behind my head with both his hands, pulling me closer. My mouth pressed firmly against his. I sucked his tongue then pulled away and looked up. Edward had walked in.

I controlled my breathing. Jacob's erection was obvious.

"Done?" Edward asked in shock.

Jacob wiped his mouth. "My birthday kiss." He said and got up. He smiled at me. "Thanks." He whispered and dashed out of the room. I heard him pounding up the stairs. No doubt to stroke his hard cock.

I'd lived with the Cullen family for 3 years. I adored Edward; the family was charming and sophisticated. Edward and I lived in the cottage behind the enormous house. His wild hair and golden eyes seduced me instantaneously.

Edward's sat down on the sofa beside me. I closed my eyes and instantly imagined fucking Edward. I smiled.

I opened my eyes and turned toward him. Smash- his lips pressed against mine. Tingling sensations surged through me. I opened my lips and his tongue speared into me. With his tongue he tried to grab mine, fondling my mouth. I wasn't aggressive, but I held him firmly, rubbing his head and pulling him towards me. My hands played nervously in his erotic hair. He kissed my mouth, my lips, my chin, and my neck. I began breathing heavy. I wanted to fuck him. I pulled his hair when he bit my lip. I gasped.

"Edward" I parted for air. He continued kissing me. I moaned, panting softly. He licked my earlobe, sucking gently with his mouth. "Oh, Edward..." I moaned unintentionally. He backed away.

"I want you." He whispered. I could only nod. "Let's go to the cottage." I nodded energetically and followed quickly. We had almost passed through the foyer. Edward was in front of me. I stopped suddenly feeling eyes on me. Edward responded to my abruptness and his eyes fluttered up to the balcony.

"Go to bed Jacob." He said quickly, then turned and continued towards the hall to the back door. I followed. I glanced back. Jacob was gone. We passed the pool, walking towards his cottage.

As soon as the door shut, he attacked me, feverishly kissing my face. His tongue was in my ear, I shivered, wanting him. His hot moist breath tickled my ear; my breath was shallow and quick. I could feel myself getting wet. I groaned, tilting my head back. His tongue was again in my mouth. Our lips touched. Tongues touched. Licking each others mouth. Sucking each others lips. I grabbed his top lip with my teeth, sucking hard.

He pulled my shirt up lifting it over my head. Then his lips returned, his hot tongue entering again through my rapid breath. He held me tight as we made our way from behind the door to the couch. He pushed me back against the cool fabric and climbed on top of me.

He filled his hands with my breasts and buried my left nipple in his mouth. His swirling tongue made it hard. He bit softly and I groaned. He slowly pushed me back down on the couch spreading my legs with his. He licked me from my nipple, up my chest and neck, over my chin and back to my waiting mouth. His hard penis pressed against me and it felt wonderful as his manhood taunted the entrance of my damp pussy. I pulled his shirt off. I grabbed his ass, pulling his crotch to mine. I dug my fingers into the soft cotton fabric of his pants. The closer his penis got, the wetter I became. I rubbed myself against him. The friction made me hotter.

He scooted down to my shorts and unbuttoned them. He pulled them down to my thighs, grabbing my vagina through my panties. He smiled. "Ahhh." He went inside with his finger, rubbing my clit slowly. He climbed up me, biting my breasts before returning to my mouth.

"You are the wettest, hottest thing..." He moaned and licked my ear. I drew my knees up, pressing against his body. I held him tight.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. I knew it was Jacob. My eye glanced at the front window. I saw nothing, but I knew.

Edward got off of me, and pulled me up. I kicked my shorts off so that I was only in my underwear. I slowly unbuttoned Edward's belt. I reached inside, feeling his cock. It was hard, erect, long and thick. He stiffened. I pulled him with me. I unzipped his pants and let them fall. He grabbed me and laid on top of me, falling gently.

His hand went in between my legs. His fingers shoving cotton up into my cunt. He waved back and forth, his fingers inside me, teasing me. I breathed hard. He touched my clit. His fingers explored my pussy. I backed onto his hand. He lifted me and I raised my ass. I wanted him to fuck me.

"Rip it." I moaned through pants. He didn't hesitate. He pulled my panties hard, tearing them. In a brief second, the cool air brushed my ass. I couldn't see him so I closed my eyes, ecstasy. I felt his penis probing my pussy lips. He nudged me. I groaned. His cock slid against my wetness. His penis hid inside my lips, tickling me.

His hand took control. He lifted his penis to my entrance. He pushed gently and slowly without stopping. He thrust hard and quick, only withdrawing a few inches. His penis felt thick and swollen. The monster rubbed inside my vagina, I ached to go faster and harder. I thrust my twat towards him. He liked that. He grabbed my hips, forcing me back and forth, hard. Like a rocket he slammed his balls against my wet twat.

All too soon, he pulled out, then, quickly buried his tool. My pussy quivered. I was at the edge. Feeling him exit me, then fill me completely. I whispered "cum." I wouldn't be able to say it again.

"Okay baby." He said, maneuvering to go deep in. He pounded me hard, in out, in out, in out. He slammed into me. I screamed, feeling my juices dribble down my leg. He pushed once more and jjizzed inside me. We rhythmically collapsed. He was on top of me.

I heard a noise outside after we were quiet for a few minutes. I cuddled with Edward, as he grew tired. I got up from between his strong legs. I leaned down and licked his thighs. I placed a kiss in the crevice where his legs met. I licked his thighs, soft and white. I bit tenderly and he smiled sleepily.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. He smiled and closed his eyes. I kissed him and grabbed his robe.

**Keep in mind I am new to Fanfiction and constructive criticism is needed**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jacob

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex & Language**

All Human (as far as a I know this far)

Chapter 2

Jacob

I opened the door to a crisp night. Fog rolled over the lake. The small beach looked deserted. For no reason, I was sure Jacob was down there. I left, barefoot and traveled down the grassy hill. The beach was lit gently by the moonlight.

I heard muffled crying coming from the dock. He wasn't facing me. I walked out to him and knelt beside him, his crying continued. "Jacob." I whispered.

"Don't touch me please." He said. I wanted to hug him and he knew it. I sat next to him.

Tears welled up in my own eyes. I let them fall, sniffing softly. He turned and looked at me.

"What the hell are you crying about?" He accusingly asked.

"Jacob, I never meant to hurt you. Oh God. I feel awful..." He pulled me into his arms and we embraced each other.

"I'm sorry. I have no right. It was just like a smack in the face because..." He stopped. "Because, I wanted you so bad tonight. He was speaking quickly.

"Jacob." I paused. "Oh God, what are you doing to me right now? Shit, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Jacob said.

"Jacob, I can't have sex with you. I want to, but I can't. It wouldn't be fare to you, Edward or me. I am not sure what to do about all of this. I didn't intend for any of it to happen. I love Edward. I love you too. I've dreamt about taking your virginity." I stopped. Stunned I'd admitted it aloud.

"I want you to fuck me." He said. "I have to go now before I rape you anyway." He stood and pulled me up. He kissed me hard and quick, and ran away from me, towards the house.

I didn't know what to do. I was stunned. I was fucking Edward who I'd waited forever for. And now I wanted to take my best friends virginity. I walked slowly back to the cottage. I let myself in and crawled into bed with Edward. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

He woke me, nibbling on my nipple. I smiled as I felt his hand nuzzle my pussy. I thrust my pelvis into his hand and he pushed back harder. His hand massaged my clit gently. I wanted him inside me that instant, but we had to talk first.

"Edward. I need to talk to you. Now." I said, gasping from how his hand was turning me on, my thoughts were making me horny and I was so nervous.

He looked at me with curiosity. "Did I do something?"

"Oh, no. You have done nothing but please me. "I pulled him to me and kissed his lips softly. "It's about Jacob." His attention was focused on my words. "Last night… Shit this is hard.

"Go ahead." He whispered lovingly.

"I've waited for so long for you Edward. I've always loved you. I've always wanted you intimately. Touching me, kissing me, I dreamed of feeling you inside me..."

"Yes..." He kissed me softly.

"Something happened with Jacob last night. I realized I want him too. Last night I crushed him. I taunted him, aroused him, and then fucked you. I told him that I wasn't willing to give you up. Not for anything.

I always wanted to be his first. I don't know why but I always thought of taking Jacob's virginity. Not him taking mine. I know my feelings are all mixed up and I don't know what to do." I looked down, a bit afraid of Edward's eyes. He reached out and brought my chin up to look at him. His eyes were kind.

"What would be your perfect answer if this mattered only to you." He asked.

I nervously told him. "I'd take you both for my very own. I'd be selfish wanting the each of you, and in return to only be with me... or each other." I smiled teasingly and giggled. He raised his right eyebrow.

"Go take Jacob. I'll give you what you want." That was all he said before I kissed him. Hard, then softly and tenderly. "Go to him, we will be together tonight." He whispered. I kissed him and he pushed me off him, telling me "Run to Jacob. Run fast." I did just that, before Edward changed his mind. I was thankful that it was Saturday. Rosalie and Emmett were in the downstairs TV room watching cartoons. Jasper was always asleep at the early hour of nine, as was Jacob.

I let myself into Jacob's dark room. He was curled up with this pillow in his arms. I took the pillow. I put my head through the bottom of the circle his arms made. He was encircling my neck. I softly kissed his lips. Again and again, after three minutes, I licked his lips and they parted. I slipped my tongue inside.

His mouth opened more and his tongue began reacting with mine. Jacob still appeared to be asleep. He thrust his crotch towards me.

"Jacob, wake up" I whispered. His eyes opened and he backed away with a start.

"What?" He whispered.

"If you want me, Edward says he will share if you will. As long as we keep it monogamous within us three." I told him.

"You'll fuck me?" He asked. I got up and locked his door. I took the bathrobe off, to reveal my nakedness. I sat on his bed. He sat up and engaged us in a kiss. His hands fondled my breasts. His mouth sucked my tongue, and then my lip, and then he drug his lips to my breasts. He kissed down my throat, down my chest and he licked my tits, I felt him experimenting. Fast, then slow. He sanded my nipples flat with his tongue and then blew on them softly until they were hard again. He squeezed them.

"Bite them." I said. He bit me softly. "Harder." I said. He bit me a bit harder. "Harder, hurt me." I said. He nibbled with force. I sucked in my breath. He did it again. He licked my nipples in quick strokes with his tongue, then sucked the tiny hardness and bit till I twitched.

"One day I want to fuck these tits." He said. I smiled. He was enjoying himself completely. He kissed me some more.

"So fuck them." I said.

"Later." He huffed, pulling his boxers off. I almost gasped. Jacob was the size of Edward, maybe bigger. Definitely bigger. He saw me and wondered. "What? Is it okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Oh my God!" I reached out and touched his side and slowly let my hand descend to his hip; I could have sworn his cock was continuing to grow. I was almost afraid. "You are huge." I stammered. He smiled a big teenage smile. I let go of him and lay back onto his bed, legs spread. My twat was wet and waiting. "Fuck me now." There was no foreplay it was lust needing to be fulfilled.

Jacob got on top me. "Tell me if I do something wrong." He told me. He reached down and grabbed his club of meat, and pressed it into my vagina. I felt him spreading my lips wide, digging further. As his manhood rubbed my vagina, I shuttered. His hugeness pressed into me. I could feel every ripple in his cock. I placed my hands on his ass, rubbing softly. He watched himself disappear into me. He reached out with one hand and with his index finger. He touched my clit as if to see what they bump was. My eyes rolled back into my head. I groaned and writhed against his incoming cock. He thrust into me all the way. I loudly gasped. He was smiling, maneuvering his tool in wonderful ways.

I bumped him with my hips causing a friction I knew he enjoyed. Every time he touched my clit, I new he felt the electricity jump through me. I pulled him into me, spreading my legs further. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him into me. He pulled his gigantic penis all the way out and examined the glistening creature. Then he thrust it in again. He began slowly, juices leaked from my fulfilled twat. My clit throbbed. I wanted to cum then; he was a great first fuck. Was he truly a virgin? He moved faster and faster, I clawed at his back. I grabbed his body with my legs, pressing my thighs to his. He was dripping sweat onto me. I was trying hard to be quite as I groaned, he did too. He became spasmodic and finally burst into me his first real fuck cum. I grasped him, kissing him. He was smiling big.

"Was I okay."? He asked almost instantly.

"Are you really a virgin, or did you lie??" I asked.

"Why would I lie?" He was hurt.

"You are a great fuck Jacob. You made me orgasm hard." I smiled and pulled him to me and kissed him again.

We showered together and fucked again. He started by letting his index finger roam around my pussy hair. Then he slipped it in and pressed me back up against the tile. His finger quickly found my clit, and he rubbed it. I opened my mouth as he kissed me and his tongue slipping in. The water fell on our naked bodies. I rubbed against his finger. He put another finger in.

I leaned back, gasping with orgasm, drenching his fingers. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. He looked at me curiously as I forced him down. "Lick me." I whispered. I directed his head to my cunt. He was on his knees, I hooked my leg over his shoulder, and my twat was wide open. He buried his face and licked my pussy lips. Once he found my clit and began licking there, I was reckless. I shoved my twat hard into his face. I held his head. He licked strong and hard. I saw his inflated penis spasm by itself, shooting a bit out.

Jacob stood up and pulled my right leg up with his arm as he opened my legs and let his penis go in. It slid fast; I forced him down, then he thrust up. I let my twat grasp his cock. As I milked his cock with my orgasm. I kissed him, harder and harder and he exploded into me. Finally we had to actually shower.

I had to watch myself around everyone and so did Jacob. Once, when we were all in the kitchen and I was fixing dinner, Jacob jokingly came up and pretended to fuck my ass. Jasper got a hard on, and Emmett just starred. I smacked his face and told him to leave. He was somewhat sorry and embarrassed as he left covering his huge erection with his hands.

Edward was wonderful to me and accepting Jacob as my second lover. Edward and I had as much sex as we could. I wanted to try new things, but I was too shy to say anything. I was unsure how Edward felt, so we never talked about it. Until one day...

**Thanks for feedback, and adding me to your updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Fantasy

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language, MMF, homoerotic**

**Don't read if you are easily offended.**

**Main Characters**: Edward & Jacob, Bella

Chapter 3

My Fantasy

One night, Edward asked me what my fantasy was.

"I'll tell you if you really want to know." I said. He nodded. "I want two guys. Two men to excite each other, touch each other, arouse each other, and fuck each other, everything, and anything. I want to get so turned on that I can't stay away, and I must join, then submit and be and do whatever my boys want me to do to them, together, to myself, whatever." I was breathing intoxication heavy as I told him my secret fantasy.

"Does this include any two particular men?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"If I had two of my most favorite boys to fulfill my fantasy I'd be the happiest kitten on Earth. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked. "Know anyone who's interested?"

He smiled, looking nervous.

"I'd do it for you, only for you." I leaned forward and softly kissed him.

"Do you think Jacob would?" He asked, as if he was desperate to help me fulfill my fantasy.

I shook my head. "I can't quite imagine Jacob letting himself be very homosexual." Edward nodded. "I will get him to." He said. He leaned forwards and kissed me back.

A few days passed. It was Saturday afternoon. Rosalie was out. Emmett was watching a game with his new friend Seth, and Jasper was out doing Jasper things. I was in the house enjoying the silence. I walked past the study, the door was cracked and I could hear Edward's voice. I could see nothing. I leaned against the wall and listened as curiosity got the best of me.

"I have a proposition I'd like to make you." Edward said.

"Did you find out her fantasy? Did you? Did you?" Jacob squealed excitedly.

"Yes." There was a pause.

"What? Tell me." Jacob was so excited, I could imagine him pacing.

"Shut-up and listen. I'm willing, she's willing, all we need is..."

"I'm willing." Jacob shouted.

I was excited, listening to this forbidden conversation about a proposed threesome.

"She wants us to get each other aroused, get each other off as she watches. As she gets to the point where she has to have us, then she submits to us doing whatever we want..." Edward blurted it out. The room was quiet. "Jacob, please."

"This is okay with you?" Jacob softly said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, to please her. Only you and her. Our secret." Edward chose his words perfectly. I listened and rubbed my crotch over my jeans.

"I am not gay. Are you?" Jacob said gruffly.

"No, but I'm not afraid of letting you touch me, to make her fantasy come true. She will grant us our fantasies no doubt, whatever." Edward was coaxing Jacob and I could only hope it would work.

"You getting excited man?" Jacob said nervously.

"I'm excited because it will excite her." Edward moaned softly. "Oh God. I can feel her now."

"I don't know. I've only been with her. I wouldn't know what to do..." Jacob said.

"Will you practice with me? I have never done this either. I guess if we just do to each other what we know we like." Edward said nervously, his voice shaking.

Then... I never expected what I heard next.

"Come kiss me." Jacob stammered. I felt myself get wet. I heard the sound of a single wet kiss. Then after a few seconds, some more sounds of kissing. For fifteen minuets I listened to the sounds, and imagined the beautiful sight. Both my lovers in each others arms. I sat on the floor. Hand in my pants, touching my clit, getting off on myself and sounds of suckling, licking and moaning. I wished I could see them. My finger glossed over my bulb. My hand was sticky. I relaxed as my orgasm spilled into my underpants.

I realized then that their party was also over. I jumped up and ran down the hall, pounding too loud down the stairs and out the deck, flying to the cottage. I landed on the couch gasping for air. Five minutes passed and Edward walked in.

"What's up?" He said with a weird look in his eye. Did he know I was there? Did he know I just ran in? What does he know? "Smells like pussy." He said and jumped on me licking my hand. "What have we here?" He said pulling my jeans off, my underpants were sopping with pussy juice. "What have you been doing?"

I smiled as I watched him unbuckle his pants and pull his cock out. "I was thinking about my fantasy." I said. He smiled.

"Funny. Me too." He said.

With that, our conversation ended. He stripped me of my wet panties and the rest of my clothes. Then he quickly took off his clothes and stood in front of me.

"Would you ever beg me?" He asked. Standing in front of me. Pale and beautiful. I looked at his smooth white skin.

"For sex?" I asked. He nodded. I closed my eyes and placed my finger inside my cunt again. I touched my exhausted clit and moved my body. "Oh Edward." I whispered. That's as far as I got.

He leaned over to kiss me. As his soft lips were placed on mine, I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to me. I kissed him back, my tongue with his. He lay on top of me. Pressing me into the couch.

"I'd beg if you wanted me to." I kissed him deeper. Then I rolled over, to be on top. I kissed and sucked his chin. I kissed his neck, his chest, and his nipples. I sat upon his erect manly flagpole. I slowly descended onto him. I could feel him entering me fully. His massive cock stretching my vagina wider, filling me.

He reached up to grab my breasts. I rode him harder and harder. It became quite easy with the fluid I was creating. Finally I collapsed and came. I could work my body no more. I fell onto his chest. He was not done. With one hand, Edward rolled us over, to be back on top. He pounded his hard cock into me. I could feel him, ready to cum. He pushed harder and harder, slamming his pelvis into me. His face strained in a pleasant way. He pounded his dick into me. His huge member rubbed against me, my thighs quivered. My pussy was so hot, so tired. It was all I could do to let him fuck me. He pounded faster and faster. I couldn't hold onto him. Then he came. My orgasm came again, and I screamed his name. He rolled off of me and onto the floor.

"Good God Edward! That was incredible… amazing… fantastic.

"You were too…" He breathed quickly, catching his breath.

I rolled over carefully and gently falling onto of Edward's body. I kissed his lips. He fell asleep with me on top of him. I cuddled into his body and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and covered us. I felt perfect in his arms.

…………

The Cullen's was one of the most relaxing places to be. I was in a bad mood and glad that everyone was out. I went into the kitchen and found a note from Jacob.

Come to my room when you get home.

I really need to talk to you.

It's important.

Love, Jacob

The door was cracked and a dim light poured out. I curiously pushed the door open.

A soft colored light fell on the boys amidst red velvet, kissing. My Jacob and my Edward. Both dressed in white T-shirts and jeans. They kissed Jacob's hand against Edward's cheek as he placed his lips slowly onto Edward's. Softly pressing. He closed his mouth, but opened it again only to grasp Edward's lower lip with his own. I saw Edward's tongue reach out to Jacob's mouth. I moaned and dropped no my knees. I watched without blinking. I observed Edward's hand finding it's way in between Jacob's legs, as Edward rubbed the inside of his thigh. Jacob's legs spread and he moaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Edward kissed his neck. I rubbed my crotch. I rubbed and watched.

Jacob sat up tall and shoved Edward with some force. Edward fell backwards. Jacob moved and sat on his stomach. He pulled Edward's shirt off, he leaned down and kissed his nipples. Edward closed his eyes and rolled his head back and forth. Jacob's tongue flashed over each of Edward's nipples. Then he sat up and unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them down. He stood to get them off. He wore no underwear. He leaned over Jacob's, his semi-soft penis in his face. Edward looked into Jacob's eyes. Jacob nodded. Edward licked Jacob's penis. He stroked the length of Jacob's cock with his tongue, his eyes closed. He licked Jacob like a lollypop as I watched his penis grow.

Edward got Jacob hard, he continued licking up and down the shaft, then swirling his tongue around the head of his penis. He encompassed Jacob in his mouth until Jacob pulled away.

I had ripped my tights off, and I had my fingers fully inside my pussy now. I rubbed my clit and breathed heavy. Edward kissed Jacob and I watched their tongues touch. The tips, then more, until they sealed their mouths together.

Jacob grabbed Edward's nipples, tweaking them, forcing them erect. Jacob undid Edward's zipper and pulled his pants down. He looked petrified but also incredibly aroused. Edward grabbed his own cock and started jerking it. Jacob leaned forwards and touched him tenderly. Edward turned Jacob around and instantly I knew what was coming. Edward had pointed his cock at Jacob's ass and began pressing in. Jacob was gasping. I came on my hand, groaning rolling on my back.

"Come to me." Jacob whispered. Looking at me with sweat dripping from his forehead. I crawled over to him. I got underneath him. I spread my legs on either side of his body. I let him easily push his penis into my vagina as Edward pressed gently into Jacob's ass. I orgasmed again as soon as Jacob entered me. With each Thrust of Edwards, Jacob was pushed into me. I met his hips thrusting. I knew that it effected Edward also as he would groan as Jacob pressed his ass onto Edward. He thrust hard into me, more forcefully. I couldn't match his erratic thrusts and then I felt him fill me as Jacob came. I kissed him as he fell onto my mouth. Edward joined in and we were a sea of lips and tongues.

Edward pulled the few inches he'd gotten in, out of Jacob, and Jacob out of me. Jacob crawled to the other side of the room to watch. Edward turned me over. "I have never been in an ass until today, and I might like it." He slipped his penis in between my soaking wet pussy and fully lubricated my back side. I was afraid and excited. Edward pressed the tip of his penis into my ass. I pressed against his thrusts. My thighs were sticky from several orgasms. He leaned over my back so that he could grab my breasts and massage them, tweaking the nipples, pulling on them hard. He continued thrusting his hips against my buttocks. I wasn't sure if I was breathing. Edward pressed into my ass deeper and put one finger between my legs and rubbed my clit.

I looked over to Jacob, who while watching had managed a full hard on again. He stroked himself. Staring at us.

"I want her ass Edward." Jacob said getting up and crawling over to us. Edward didn't hesitate. He pulled his hard sausage out of my ass, and crawled underneath me. I lowered myself onto Edward as he easily filled my vagina, putting his cock in me. Filling me completely. Jacob got into my ass as Edward had already loosened me up slightly. Jacob turned into an animal. He thrust himself into me hard and it hurt. Then the motion began. The two men controlled the thrusts. All I could do was let the orgasmic cum run down my legs as I twitched and spasm with orgasm after orgasm. Jacob pumped my ass so hard, that Edward went full thrust into me, filling me more than full. It hurt, but the erotic sensual feelings were overpowering the pain. I felt as if Jacob and Edward were connecting somewhere deep inside of me. I could feel both boys cum inside me and I felt like I was melting.

Finally we lay next to each other, exhausted. Our sexual desires fulfilled for the night. I curled between my boys on red velvet. It was amazing and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language, MMF, homoerotic**

**Don't read if you are easily offended**

**Really, I am warning you…**

**Main Characters**: Edward & Jacob, Bella

Chapter 4

The Gift

The following weeks lead to many splendid pleasures. I couldn't have imagined my world any better than this. I had the two men I loved more than anything else in the world. My birthday was coming up. My mind tantalized a few treats, but had no idea what was in store.

One morning, Edward stopped me as I came out of the shower. "I have a gift for you that can't wait." I smiled at Edward with flirtatious eyes. "It's a birthday gift that can't wait any longer." He ran from the room, returning with a small package.

I looked into his eyes. They begged me to rip the paper off. I did. In my hand I held a DVD. I looked curiously at Edward, and went to the DVD player in the bedroom. I turned it on. I sat at the end of the bed, my feet touching the ground. Edward sat next to me.

The titles said:, "For Your Birthday. We Love You. Edward and Jacob." My curiosity rose. The image was of the study. A fire was going. It was very dark, romantic. It reminded me of red velvet.

I could see Jacob, sitting in one of the big leather chairs. He looked cute, excited. I could see Edward, but the room was dark.

"No one else is home; I wanted to talk to you." Edward said. Jacob was all smiles.

"Ya it's about time, did you ask her? Did you find out?"

"Listen for a minute. I need to be serious. I have a proposition I'd like to make you." Edward said to Jacob. I looked to the man next to me. In my mind I thought. This sounds familiar.

"Did you find out her fantasy? Did you? Did you?" Jacob.

"Yes."

I couldn't shake the familiar feeling. It made me warm inside. I rubbed myself. I knew Edward saw out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Tell me. She deserves us, this. I love her." Jacob.

"Shut-up and listen. I'm willing, she's willing, all we need is..."

"I'm willing." Jacob shouted.

I was outside the door, wishing I could see inside. I started breathing heavy... I didn't want him to know this would be twice I had gotten off on this day's events.

"She wants us to get each other aroused, get each other off as she watches. To the point where she has to have us, then she submits to us doing whatever we can imagine, whatever we want... Jacob, please."

"This is okay with you?" Jacob's face was angry, red, very red.

"Yes to please her. Only you and her, forever our secret." I rubbed my crotch again. Slipping my hand into my bathrobe. I breathed harder slightly.

"I am not gay, are you?" Jacob was leaning towards Edward, as if he wanted to punch him. I turned to look at Edward sitting next to me. He was clearly embarrassed a bit. I touched his face with my twat rubbing fingers. He ignored me. His breathing had changed too.

"No, but I'm not afraid of letting you touch me. To make her fantasy come true. Her fucking fantasy. She will grant us our fantasies no doubt, whatever. Shit this is her fantasy." Edward.

I turned to him and whispered "Your fantasy is my command." He nodded silently, with crimson cheeks.

"You getting excited man?" Jacob nervously shifted in the leather seat. I could see his penis was larger than normal, pushing against his jeans.

"I'm excited because it will excite her. Oh God I can feel her now." Edward moaned with his eyes closed.

"I was full on rubbing my clit, my legs spread on the edge of the bed.

Jacob. "I don't know. I mean, I've only been with her. No one else. I wouldn't know what to do..."

Edward. "Will you practice with me? I have never done this either. It makes me nervous."

"Come kiss me." Jacob said, and I moaned so loud.

Edward got out of his seat. He walked to Jacob and leaned down. Kissing him gently. Then pulling away. He kissed him again, slowly, with their mouths shut. Then I saw tongues. Jacob's tongue speared into Edward's mouth and Edward into Jacob's. Edward licked Jacob, kissing his neck.

I could feel them. Edward kissed Jacob's mouth again, dancing inside his wet mouth. His left hand went to rub his crotch. He rubbed softly, still kissing his tender lips. Edward's hand was fondling with the zipper and finally, they were open. His hand went to Jacob's face, softly touching him. Then he kissed down. He pulled Jacob's T-shirt off and kissed his chest. Softly biting Jacob's nipples.

Jacob tilted his head back and moaned. Even if it wasn't a girl, it felt good. Edward declined on Jacob's body. He grabbed his jeans and tugged them to his ankles, luckily Jacob's underwear went with his jeans. Edward backed up, amazed at Jacob's size. Jacob reached out, eyes closed and grabbed Edward's head. He pushed him down, to his erect penis.

Edward kissed it. Then touched his big cock with the tip of his tongue. He flicked the tip, then encircled the head. Jacob forced Edward's head down, both his hands in Edward's brown hair. He went down on Jacob, bobbing on his penis. Finally Jacob's hands slipped in a moment of ecstasy and Edward pulled back.

I, squirming on the bed, my insides were filled with wet cum. I shed my robe and climbed back on the bed. I perched behind Edward. My arms on his shoulders. Peering at the TV without blinking. I glanced down to see Edward had a fully erect cock. I wished that he would stroke himself. I licked his ear, breathing heavy, watching.

On TV, Edward stood. Jacob reached out and clumsily un-did Edward's belt, unzipped, pulled down, letting them drop. Jacob took the erect cock, and held it. Shaking slightly. His eyes on Edward's as he looked down at him. He touched it like Edward had. It plumped. Jacob grabbed it, afraid a bit. Edward moaned.

Suddenly, Jacob was clearly excited and into the penis that was before him, it slipped to the back of his throat and he swallowed. Edward's penis disappeared into Jacob's mouth then reappeared briefly before being submerged again. Edward grabbed Jacob's head cuming into his mouth. It spilled out. Jacob's eyes were squeezing shut. It was so blissful. When Edward pulled out, all Jacob could do was point down. Edward went.

I had my arms around Edward's chest now, I softly pinched his nipples. He still refused to do anything about his penis, as it was obviously ready to explode.

Edward on TV went back down on Jacob. He rubbed Jacob. Up and down with an expert hand. Jacob was thrusting hips, he was sliding on sweaty leather. Jacob suddenly jerked. He grabbed Edward, forcing his face to his cock. His open mouth took in the cock. Letting it slide in between his lips, over his tongue and down his throat.

Edward's mouth was around Jacob's penis. His hands guiding Edward's head. Jacob jerked around. Finally spewing into Edward's mouth, wetness appeared on Jacob's thighs. Edward was released. His mouth wet, drooling, sloppy.

I wished that I could have kissed it clean. I licked Edwards neck and kissed it, almost sucking.

He kissed Jacob full on the mouth. Jacob glared with a smile. Then got up... THE END. I was so overwhelmed. Edward masterfully set up more than one camera and edited it beautifully.

"Thank you." I whispered. Edward nodded. "Masturbate for me." I said. "Please rub your cock for me, it's hard. It needs to be stroked." I wanted him to do it and I didn't want to wait any longer. He unbuttoned his pants, opening them. He reached in and brought his penis out. His hand was wrapped around himself. He slowly rubbed up and down. I watched over his shoulder. Breathing softly and quickly.

"He rubbed faster, building friction. He breathed heavy. He tilted his head back slightly, and I leaned forward to his mouth. I sealed my lips with his. The softness teased me. I kissed him over and over, lips softly rubbing. I was sucking his lips, licking his mouth. I had to look again. I looked down and he continued to kiss my face, my cheeks. He was rubbing his hardness faster and faster.

I shoved him down so only his legs hung over the bed. I crawled over him. My face over his cock, my pussy over his mouth. Classic 69. He grabbed my ass and pulled me down. His tongue spearing my vagina. His tongue flickering over my clit. I engulfed his penis. I took the cock into my mouth in the same manner that he rubbed. I bobbed on his cock, licking fast. His mouth was at my hole, I felt him. We licked each other. Teasing with our tongues, sucking with our passion until we were coming on each others face. I went to his lips and kissed him, kissed myself off of his face.

"Got to shower again." I said dashing off. I was now almost an hour late. It was well worth it.

My birthday was beautiful. We celebrated all night long. The three of us drunk. We fucked like tomorrow we would be separated. For that was partially the truth. Edward had some business in Ireland and would be gone for a while. The sadder we got, the more we fucked. Edward and I, or the three of us. Jacob knew this would be the summer of passion.


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob's Fantasy

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language & basically kinky**

**Main Characters**: Jacob & Bella

Chapter 5

Jacob's Fantasy

I cried for two days when Edward left. On the evening of the second day, about six pm, Jacob came to me. I was curled up on the bed.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said.

"Can I do anything for you?" He mumbled and looked at me, slowly shuffling out of the room.

"Jacob." I called softly. He came back and stood in the doorway. "Come here, please." I whispered. He did. He stood at the edge of the bed. I got up and kneeled on the bed and kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck; our lips were sweetly touching each other over and over. Our tongues touched then pulled back. It was tender and sweet.

"I missed you." He said. Tears welled up in his eyes and I pulled him into my arms and sat back on the bed with him on my lap.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I was wondering..." He said.

"I love you." I said. "Tell me your fantasy."

He turned away from me.

"Jacob. Tell me." I said.

"I can't"

"Yes." I said.

"No." He said.

I threw a pillow at him. "Get out." I flopped on the bed and sniffled. I was tired of crying and anger was the next emotion that overwhelmed me. It was ridiculous. After everything he was going to be embarrassed?

"Hey." He said, mockingly hurt.

"Edward would tell me." I said. I regretted my words instantly.

"Fuck You! Fuck you!" Jacob screamed, tears falling. "You think you are the only one who hurts? Do you? Well you can't fuck Edward, and now you can't fuck me either!" Jacob spat running out. I ran after him.

"Jacob for Christ sake I love you!" I screamed after him. He ran faster though. He went inside the house. I followed. I ran to his bedroom. He wasn't there. I was crying hard, sobbing ridiculously. I ran from room to room, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was frantic when twenty minutes had passed.

I ran to the phone in the kitchen and called Edward. I only got a recorded message. His voice made me cry harder.

"Edward, Edward." I sobbed. Trying to stop. ""I wish you were there. I'm sorry. Jacob and I just got into a huge fight. He hates me. Edward!" I just started sobbing into the phone hysterically. "I love you. I miss you."

Suddenly Jacob was there. He took the phone from my hands.

"Everything will be okay Edward. Call us." Jacob said and hung it up. He fell into my lap and put his arms around me. I held him tight. We were both exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Jacob kissed me. "I love you. I'm sorry.

"I love you too." I said.

He pulled me into his bedroom, and we curled up together and slept.

Morning came, and I was stiff, still in my clothes. Jacob was not there. I smelled coffee. There was a fresh warm cup next to a letter. I opened it.

I couldn't say it…

I'm kind of embarrassed...

You might think I am a freak.

My day wasn't so hot yesterday.

Okay, so I can write it down.

Tie me up and fuck me.

What do you think?

J

I walked downstairs. Jacob was in the sitting-room drinking coffee, waiting nervously patient for my answer. I sat next to him. Did he really think anything I wouldn't try just about anything? We were clearly the horniest people on Earth. This was not a normal relationship between people.

"Before I say yes..." Jacob breathed heavily.

"Of course Jacob. You made my fantasy come true. I'll do anything for you." I smiled and kissed his lips. He smiled back.

"Come here." He said, pulling me to him. He kissed me softly. "We have the whole day." Jacob smiled. I kissed him.

I stood up then leaned forward and kissed him, passionately, pressing his lips roughly.

"Come." I said, grabbing his hand and a throw blanket. I pulled him outside. We walked a little into the forest. I set out the blanket and told him to sit. He did. Knees bent, arms back, supporting him. He stared at me with hungry and passionate eyes.

I leaned in, my body forcing his legs to spread. I kissed his lips softly. I was in his mouth, kissing and licking his soft tongue. I licked his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. He fell back. I fell on top of him, pressing my breasts against him, still kissed him. Lying in between his legs. I rocked against his pelvis gently.

He reached down into his sweat pants. I knew he was touching his penis. I pulled my panties off. I was only wearing my night shirt as I just noticed. I pulled Jacobs pants and boxers down together. I sat upon him, letting his penis slowly fill me inside. With my knees on either side of him, I gently bounced. His eyes shut. I could feel the muscles in his thighs constricting. His butt jerked, he fucked me. I fucked him. His penis smoothing through the lips of my pussy.

He reached up and rubbed the silk of my top over my tits. He sat up and placed his mouth on my nipple, licking through the fabric. He suckled me and bit me. Then he pushed me off of him. He maneuvered me so that I was on all fours. He came up behind me and pressed his cock to my ass. He pressed softly. Slowly.

Then, he thrust into my ass with sudden bursts. He pressed hard and fast. His rhythm was rough but I loved it. I felt my orgasm coming. I moaned.

"Jacob, oh Jacob. You fuck me. I love your penis, your cock, your fierceness." I came as I spoke. Jacob moaned, pushing harder and faster. He spasmed, he thrust, hardness, hotness, streams of cum shot into me. He came and collapsed, we fell to the ground, breathing hard.

Edward had once bought me leather bondage stuff. We never used it. It wasn't quite us. Today was a good day to try it out. I was dressed in a leather suit that had the crotch and the tits cut out. I went into the bedroom where Jacob was reading. I grabbed his arms and handcuffed each arm to a bedpost. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but I had to remove his pants before tying his legs spread eagle at the lower bedposts. He couldn't get free.

"Lick me." I said, crawling up and putting my slit in his face. He licked my pussy, he had no choice. I rubbed it up and down his mouth, making his face wet. I rubbed my tits together. His tongue lapped at my clit and my hole. He fucked me with his tongue until I moved. I slipped my pussy down his chest, leaving a wet streak. I went to his mouth and kissed him.

I kissed him so that he couldn't speak. I let my pussy slip lower. I stopped, hovering above his penis. I let his hardness slip into me. His hardness rubbed against my insides. I continued to pleasure myself against his throbbing meat until I felt wetness trickling down my thigh. I wasn't ready to cum so I had to stop.

I grabbed his penis. Hard. I pulled, jacking him off slowly. I played with his balls. Slapping them up and down. I leaned down and kissed his penis all over. I kissed the tip, then the head. I kissed it up and down the shaft. I didn't suck it. I wasn't so gentle. He didn't complain.

I turned, and crawled up. He could only see me from behind. I felt his cock at the entrance of my vagina. I let him slip inside, as I rode him. Up and down. My clit throbbed. I touched it gently. I fucked him harder and faster. I could hear the bed hitting the wall. Thank goodness he had no headboard. I never noticed that before.

"Cum on me baby." Jacob said. I did. I screamed his name. He screamed mine. I untied him and we curled up together and held each other for a few hours.

The next day was normal, until about 11 p.m. Jacob told me what he wanted. He was getting braver. Maybe he was taking advantage of me. I think I wanted to be taken advantage of…

"I want to fuck you in public. The bus. It's late, few passengers." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I followed him; we went to the bus stop. I wonder how long he'd planned this. Once we were picked up, we went strait to the back. One old man sat in the front and chatted quietly with the bus driver. My nipples were hard, I leaned into Jacob's body, and his hand grasping my breast, his thumb massaged my nipple through the T-shirt.

He lifted my T-shirt, grabbed my tit with his hand, and brought his mouth to the nipple. The bus bounced and my clit throbbed. I was already hot. His head was to my chest. If the bus driver glanced back he might be curious, but could see virtually nothing.

Jacob's hand slipped up in between the skirt he'd casually asked me to wear earlier. His hands moved the crotch lining of my underwear. He grabbed my pussy lips, massaging my twat. His middle finger slipping inside and out. I leaned back, breathing hard, quietly. I thrust my vagina against his hand. He inserted a second finger.

Jacob came back to my mouth, kissing it with his baby soft lips. Moving his mouth over mine, his tongue teasing my tongue. In and out. His hand that was inside me, came to my tit, squeezing. He continued kissing me.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He unzipped his pants enough to pull out his monster cock. His ass was covered. I leaned down. He placed his cock within my lips. He slowly sipped it inside my mouth, pressing in then pulling out. He braced himself against the back of the chair behind me.

"Oh my God." I heard from the front of the bus. Jacob was pounding his cock into my mouth. Then he stopped and pulled the bell. He put his cock away; the bus came to a halt. I was confused. In fact, I was kind of freaked out.

"Jacob?" I asked, wiping my mouth. I smiled at the men who watched us with beady little eyes. When the doors open, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me with him I followed Jacob onto the street, we walked a short ways and into a small door. He gave a little old man tickets. They were promptly torn in half and handed back. I followed Jacob, to what turned out to be a mini little theater, tiny in fact. A large screen. Like a huge jumbo screen TV. Two seats side by side. Weird. I never would have expected this to exist.

Jacob sat me on the chair, and hooked my feet on the ledge in front of us; they were spread sufficiently to raise my skirt. He sat next to me. The screen was filled with titles, quickly turning into a porno. Clamps grabbed my shoes so I couldn't close my legs. Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand. I watched the screen. I wasn't quite sure what was going on but Jacob was calmly excited.

The picture revealed a classroom full of teenagers. One girl was particularly beautiful. A brunet. Her hand was sliding down her skirt, to the hem, and up inside her vagina. Her fingers rubbed her slick wet slit. Her eyes piercing her teacher. She was wearing no underwear as we could see. Her finger went in and touched her clit, gently and softly. The teacher spoke poetry. Her fingers stayed inside her vaginal lips, until she rocked softly and liquid spilled out onto her hand and the seat. She took her hand out of between her legs, wiped them off on her skirt, and crossed her legs.

I felt my own pussy fill with juices. I twisted, hoping to cause friction to my swollen clit. Jacob released his hand from mine and brought his fingers to my pussy. They danced between my thighs and slipped inside and out. Rarely touching my burning clit. I tried to force him to touch me more, but he didn't.

The bell rang, class was over. "Audrey, can you stay?" The teacher said. He walked to her seat where she stayed seated. The class emptied. "Stand Up." He said, standing a bit behind her chair. She stood and revealed the stringy wetness. The teacher was fast. He threw the chair out of the way, lifted the girl's skirt, and forced her to bend over her desk, legs spread. He undid his pants in record speed, pulled out the longest penis I'd ever seen, and thrust it into her pussy. He slammed his cock into her, pulling out, slamming back in. He'd pound quicker and harder, faster and faster.

"Oh oh oh..." I moaned with the girl. Jacob had crawled around and gotten his head in between my legs. They spread further, His tongue touched my clit. It was hot and hard. He swung his tongue and batted it. Licking from the bottom up. Sucking each pussy lip. I grabbed the side of the chair hard. I watched.

The teacher came, and the girl came. He pulled her skirt down and patted her ass. She smiled and dashed away. He zipped up, grabbed his stuff and left the school. We follow him to his car. He gets in and drives off. The scene changes.

Jacob stopped licking my throbbing burning sticky cunt. He crawled to my mouth and kissed me, hard. His tongue danced in my mouth. I looked back at the screen.

A beautiful doctor stands next to his patient who is sitting on the examining table. He coaxes her to lye back. She is smiling a wicked smile. I know that it's only a matter of time before he fucks her. He put's her legs in stirrups, as if he's examining her.

Jacob got up and stood in front of me. He leaned in forwards and filled my cunt with his meat. I put my hands on his waist. The good doctor is positioning his own penis so that he can shove his meat into her. Jacob shoved into me.

"Ohhh" I moaned. His penis filling my cunt. He pulled out and pressed deep. He followed the rhythm of the doctor. Filling my twat with his club. His hips kept the methodical fucking. I felt the sweetness running out of my hole.

The doctor made his patient cum. Jacob fucked me until I came. Then he kissed me, and new films began...

I can say… I wasn't thinking about being sad over Edward.

**Authors Request**: So, by now… if you are still reading, I have no fear of concerning you with the content. What I would like to know (as well as if you enjoy it) if it is easy to read or needs better spacing… of if it irrelevant. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 Visiting Edward

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language & basically kinky**

**Main Characters**: Edward, Bella, Carslise

Chapter 6

Visiting Edward

The warm August sun pounded on me, melting me as I stood at the airport gates. It would be ten hours or so before I would be in Edward's arms. I couldn't wait. Jacob kissed me good-bye, he sent me with a kiss for Edward too. I couldn't wait. I drugged myself so that I could sleep on the plane. I would soon be landing in Ireland.

I rubbed my tired eyes as I stepped into the lobby. Edward looked a bit tired, as if he had stayed up all night. I ran into his open arms. We had to push past people but I didn't care. He embraced me, lavishing my face with kisses. He kissed my mouth and my eyes, and my eyelashes. He kissed my cheeks and my neck and my mouth again. He let his tongue slip between my lips and into my warm mouth. I grabbed at his lips with my teeth. I knew the few people in the airport at 4 am were starring as we pressed our lips tight together. I did not care. I'd had serious withdrawals.

Edward grabbed my ass, pulling me towards his crotch. I could not help from thrusting my hips into him. I knew it was in inappropriate public display of affection and I could not control myself. I grabbed his face and kissed him harder. Our lips pressed flat, I could almost taste blood.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I whispered, he grabbed my hand and we took off...

We got into the back of the limo that had transported Edward to me. The driver kept the window block up. All the way from the airport we were feverishly kissing. We couldn't get enough of each others mouths and tongues. I held Edward as he kissing my neck, grabbing my breasts. Edward's head dropped in between my legs. I spread my thighs, giving him everything. I closed my eyes and pressed my back up against the dark leather seat. His face disappeared and I felt his tongue licking at the entrance of my vagina. He licked my slit. I leaned back and quietly moaned. Edward brought his hands to my knees and spread my legs wider.

Edward's tongue pierced my pussy; I shifted so he could touch my clit with ease, his tongue slashed. He sucked on my lips, biting very softly. He dug his tongue deeper, licking, sucking, and biting. I grabbed his head, petting him, running my fingers through his tousled hair.

The driver came to a stop, cracked the window and said loudly. "Were here."

We got out quickly. He continued to kiss me. His lips tasted sweet like me. I loved tasting myself on his lips. I was so wet under the dress I had worn especially for Edward and without underpants, very easy access.

We stood outside the trailers kissing. Edward licked my neck, kissing it tenderly. He kissed my chin, my lips, then, his tongue touched mine.

I kissed his face; I kissed his upper lip, his lower lip. I sucked gently on his lower lip and I could feel him hear pounding. I licked his cheek and danced over his jaw line with my tongue until I was sticking my tongue in his ear. He gasped and breathed loudly. His ear was erogenous and I continued teasing him. I kissed his ear, licking him. I kissed his neck, softly and slowly. I felt his hard penis pressing against his pants and touching my thigh. He kissed my mouth again and again. He pressed his body against mine and he held me tight.

"Come inside." He said pulling me towards his trailer. I had my hand on the top of his pants; I unbuckled his belt slowly, as I followed his lead. I kept my mouth attached to his sweetness. He kissed me, stopping every few moments to shove his tongue in deep. He'd pull me closer to him. I continued to work on his pants. The belt was unbuckled.

We were at the steps of his trailer. He fell back upon them. I fell on top of him, reaching into his pants. I found his penis and pulled it out, rubbing it softly. I continued kissing his lips, licking his mouth. Edward moaned, closing his eyes. He reached out for my dress and bunched it up to the waste. I needed no encouragement.

I crawled up onto him and lowered myself as slowly as possible onto his erect cock. I let the head push my pussy lips apart, and then sink slowly so the head was completely engulfed. I leaned my head back and exhaled deeply.

"I missed you so much." Edward whispered. I nodded, lowering myself more. He was getting deeper; I could feel him rubbing the walls of my vagina. I grabbed my breasts. He pulled me towards him. My mouth curled with his, unable to get enough. Our sealed lips and I gasped, with orgasm.

I was controlling the rhythm of our fuck. I rode him harder and faster until I felt the bursting hot stream of cock juice. I moaned, he held me kissing me. All of a sudden my heart skipped a beat. Someone was out here watching us. It was 4:25 in the morning. It was still dark and cold. I felt someone watching. I didn't know if I cared. I could not think straight.

Edward finally coaxed me inside. We got naked and curled up with each other in bed, he held me, kissing me. He pulled me close to him, wrapping his legs around my body. I kissed him uncontrollably. He rubbed my breasts. Sometimes he pulled his head to my chest and kissed my nipples. He licked their red tips, and sucked on them hard. As exhausted as we were, we stayed up for six hours, talking and fucking. He had the next day off. We stayed in bed all day. I was sore but still my body ached and moaned for him. The lust I felt could not be quenched.

As he slept, I fucked him, I knew he enjoyed it. I licked his penis until it was hard. Licking the length of the shaft, and then touching his balls, sucking on them. He slept on. I played with his manhood until it was a ferocious pole. My insides quivered with pleasures. I mounted him, and his cock easily slipped inside of me. I let him fill me, and then I rode him. His cock hard and hot until it burst with cum inside me. When I slept, I dreamt he fucked me. He parted my legs and found his cock buried deep into me. He thrashed his cock into my hungry willing wet vagina.

We woke up later the same day. Edward was going to show me around. Introduce me to people. I was excited. When we walked out into the dimming sunlight of the evening sky, we ran into Carlisle. I was so happy to see him. It had been too long. I ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged me back.

Carlisle was a beautiful man. He was tall with blond hair and light eyes. He was sexy and built nice. He seemed similar in age to Edward, even though Edward was Carlisle's adopted son it was no wonder to find out they were co-staring as eldest and youngest brothers.

It would be so nice to have dinner with Carlisle. He was always working on some film and he never was home any more. I never spent much time with him as an adult. He's just always been my friends' dad. He was always the cool dad.

Carlisle smiled at Edward once we were all inside the car that would take us to dinner. "I must say you both put on a nice show last night." Carlisle said. I glanced at him, then Edward. Edward smiled as his cheeks got red. I blushed and just about died. I knew someone was outside watching us. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it was Carlisle. I was shocked.

"When do I get my turn?" He laughed.

I didn't know what to think. Was he joking? Under different circumstances I might probably try to fuck him because he was a great guy and so gorgeous. But, I was with Edward.

"Fuck off Carlisle. It's not funny." Edward said. We were silent from that point until the restaurant.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it though. You were very loud, and I'm sure that I wasn't the only spectator." Carlisle said, trying to make things better but failing. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"I… uh… Carlisle… um…" I didn't know what to say.

"We're all adults now. Clearly more adult than I knew." Carlisle said to us. He seemed a little uncomfortable bringing it right out in the open. Then again, I guess Edward and I already did that. Maybe he just wanted to make sure we knew it was okay.

I leaned over and touched Edward's leg before we got out of the car. "It's okay." I whispered. "I don't mind.

The whole time we ate, a weird aura surrounded us. Carlisle and Edward were giving me looks I couldn't read, and I didn't know what to think. I got up from the table, excusing myself to the bathroom. I dashed off quickly. I found a young waiter boy. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner of the room where we couldn't be seen.

"I need to know what those men are talking about." I handed him a twenty and described them, pointing to their location. "Go now!" I ordered. The boy did. He went and cleared a table close by, very slowly. I watched nervously.

The boy came back. "They were talking about "her"… you?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, Ok." I stated.

He nodded nervously. "I think the blond man wants' you... to have sex with you?" I nodded for him to continue as if this was normal conversation. I was again thrust into a strange kind of shock. "The man with the darker hair talked about a threesome?" My ears blurred out the boys words as he was actually telling me what he could overhear and he was scarlet red.

"Schhh…" I said and stopped his lips with my finger. I put a $20 in his hand and thanked him. I did not see that boy again.

When I returned to the table, it was clear that the conversation shifted to a new disjointed conversation about beautiful lush green Ireland. I smiled at Carlisle. I couldn't help it. I knew in that very second that I would love to fuck him though. No doubt. I batted my eyelashes, and my pussy got hot and wet.

______

*note* I actually think I take your requests... thank you for sharing. And... ummm. I am thinking the title of the story might have to change... it's not quite turning out the way I'd expected. Suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Carlisle

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language & basically kinky**

**Main Characters**: Edward, Bella and Carlisle

Chapter 7

Carlisle

Edward and I took a walk into the nearby woods, showing me a lovely spot enchanted with floral beauty. There was a lazy brook close by, clear and blue. He told me how he loved this spot. It was beautiful, and he promised to make love to me there. Unfortunately his shooting schedule sucked for our adventures and he wanted this to be romantic when we were there. I was pretty sure my body could use a little R&R.

The next morning the telephone ringing woke me. I didn't open my eyes. Edward tried to whisper quietly. He didn't succeed, even if I had been asleep.

"...of course I didn't tell her anything... ...yes, tonight... ...seven thirty... ...of course that spot, it's peaceful and quiet... ...she's sleeping... ...probably not... ...of course I promise, she'll never know... ...okay, see you soon... ...bye."

My mind raced. What was going on? Need I be nervous? It sounded like I needed to be nervous. I knew where I'd be at seven thirty. I wanted to know the secret.

I was ten minutes early. I watched from behind a large tree. Moonlight and shadows surrounded the area. I watched two people approach. They sat together in the shadows, whispering like lovers. I couldn't hear them. I moved closer, staying hidden. I watched intensely. I recognized Edward, but not the other person. I continued moving closer.

They embraced and began kissing each other. I became nervous and my heart beat quickened. My Edward was with someone else! I got closer. They were passionately kissing each other. Well, it seemed that the person that was entangled in Edward's arms was a bit shy. I could see a tongue disappear into the others mouth, sloppy kiss noises. I was almost behind them when I caught a glimpse of the other.

Carlisle. My heart skipped a beat. My mind whooshed. My first thought. Did I turn Edward gay? I wondered if they were acting out my fantasy for me. Why? Do they know I am here? Was this a set up? Carlisle did want to fuck me.

Everything fell into place. Carlisle wanted to fuck me, Edward obviously didn't object. He told Carlisle what he would have to do to make me wet and want him. The conversation that morning was a set up, Edward was loud on purpose.

Edward was laying kisses all over Carlisle. Carlisle seemed nervous and very unsure. I couldn't let them know that I was there. Not yet. Edward took Carlisle's shirt off and licked his nipples. He bit them, pulling hard. Carlisle was breathing heavier. He unconsciously put his hands into Edward's hair. He glanced around. For me, I'm sure.

"Think she's here?" Carlisle whispered.

"I don't know. Knowing her, she should be." Edward said, going down on Carlisle. Kissing his chest, stomach, and licking him. He licked his belly button, and kissed further down. He pulled the buttons off and zipped down. Slowly. He pulled his jeans down as far as he could. He reached into Carlisle's pants. I held my breath.

"I don't know about this..." Carlisle whispered.

Edward glanced up. "This is your one chance. Don't fuck it up if you are serious." Edward said.

"Fuck me and love it or it's over." He bluntly said, and closed his mouth over Carlisle's cock, which he had pulled out above the elastic from his underwear. He was soft. Edward went down to Carlisle's lap. His face disappeared. Edward licked and sucked. Slowly Carlisle got harder. Carlisle squeezed his eyes shut as if he was in pain. I knew that he was just afraid. I had to interact. Otherwise it was all over for everyone involved. Carlisle looked petrified.

Edward was doing a good job at getting me hot. His head was bobbing on Carlisle's cock. He was licking up the length of Carlisle when I crawled out from behind the tree slowly. I caught Edward's eye. He smiled. I crawled over. I pulled Edward's mouth off of Carlisle and began kissing him. Carlisle glanced up and instantly he was smiling. Edward watched in relief that I was there.

"Suck me." Carlisle said. I was sure that it was directed at me. I whispered to Edward.

"Jacob?"

"I called him. He didn't sound thrilled but said it was up to you."

Then Carlisle pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me hard. This had to turn him on too. It always pleased Edward to make my fantasy a reality.

I shoved Edward's head down to Carlisle's penis. I was not sucking him. "Carlisle. You will earn this." I whispered. "I want you to enjoy this. I promise it will be exceptional. You want to get sucked, so you're going to get sucked and were both going love it." He nodded fearfully. Edward was sucking him. Carlisle was hard. His penis began thickening. The head turning a deep red, as if it wanted to explode already. The veins pumped and it looked hot and sugary sweet. I watched intensely, breathing deeply. I kissed Carlisle frequently on the lips to keep him going but not too much.

"Carlisle, kiss Edward with your tongue." I ordered. "In turn, when satisfied, I will really kiss you." Carlisle looked at me, then Edward. He went quickly to Edward's mouth. "Do it so I can't stop myself from kissing you." I said.

Carlisle took Edward's face in his hands. He shut his eyes. His lips touched Edward's. I could feel the softness of their touch. Edward responded opening his mouth. Carlisle's mouth opened wide, then closed, opening again and letting his tongue slip in. He touched Edward's tongue; Edward held Carlisle's face to his. Their kiss grew strong; both were beginning to breathe heavy. I waited until I felt the first bout of wetness in my panties. It was when Edward reached out and grabbed Carlisle's penis and gave it a soft tug. He was trying to teach.

I came up to them, and only taking Carlisle's face in my hands, I separated the boys. I opened my mouth and took Carlisle's tongue. I kissed him, steam from his tongue burning my mouth. He pressed against me. I jumped back, breathing heavy. I said. "You have to earn that." I felt his fingers touch between my legs. I'm sure her felt they were warm and damp.

"Whatever you want me to do to you, do to Edward first. I promise I will do the same for you. You take me to the point where I have to fuck you, I can't stop myself." I said. Poor Carlisle was having so much trouble with himself.

Carlisle unbuttoned Edward's pants and pulled them down. He pushed his underpants down and grabbed his penis. He went to the head and hesitated.

"Do it just how you want it done to yourself." I whispered. I rubbed my hands in Carlisle's hair, and over his smooth back. He kissed Edward all over this penis and sucked softly at his balls. He used his tongue. As I rubbed Carlisle's back, I kissed Edward. Our mouths sucked on each other fiercely. The more Carlisle did to Edward's penis, the more Edward's tongue danced in my mouth. Then he went to the tip of his penis and kissed some more. Then he licked him. He licked all over in short licks until Edward's dick was completely wet. Then Carlisle moved to larger lengthier licks. He sucked on Edward's balls hard. Then he got on top of the throbbing cock. He engulfed it, moving up and down faster and faster.

I watched, rubbing my soaking panties into myself. Edward was breathing hard, trying not to come. I had to stop him. I pushed Carlisle over so he was on his back, his cock high. I went to his penis, kissing it all over, licking interspersed. It was lovely. I licked his balls, and then sucked them. I licked at him a bit longer, finally putting his head in my mouth and slid my lips down over the length of his cock. I came up slowly feeling his ridges in my mouth, licking the head fiercely. I sucked him until I knew I had to stop. I enjoyed it.

I moved back, leaving the boys to entertain me again. I watched, placing my finger in my twat. I rubbed and waited. Carlisle looked confused and scared. Edward pulled his lover to him, kissed him and whispered something I could not here. Carlisle shook his head. Edward nodded.

Edward moved to behind Carlisle and placed his penis in his ass, Edward looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Then he shoved in slowly. Carlisle's face was filled with pain, pleasure and fear. He moaned, Ohhhh. Edward pulled out, and then pushed into Carlisle's ass another three times, then got out. He slapped Carlisle's ass and crawled over to me, kneeling in front of me. I was not sure what he was doing.

He pushed me back onto the ground; I kept my eyes locked with his. Carlisle watched as Edward lowered his cock to me and placed it in my pussy, he pressed in. I still was masturbating myself. He fucked me quite hard a few times then pulled out. I was aching to be fucked. I wanted Edward, but I had to wait for Carlisle.

"Jesus Christ Carlisle, fuck him now before I die." I half-moaned and half-screamed. Carlisle moved quickly. He got over Edward, doggy style. He moved nervously. He pressed his tip into Edward's ass. Edward lubed himself with my wetness. Carlisle pressed in slowly, shutting his eyes tight. I crawled over to them, climbing underneath Edward.

"When you make Edward cum, then you fuck me." I said. I went below Edward being rammed with hard force, by Carlisle who was going to make Edward cum as fast as he could. Carlisle began to take pleasure in fucking Edward's ass, which in turn was making him fuck me. I held Edward's arms with my hands. He looked into my eyes. I starred back. Edward bent down and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Carlisle watched with intense eyes. Edward thrust into my vagina, and with each thrust of Carlisle's, Edward came further into or out of me. Edward arched back, coming hard into me. He moaned and groaned as loud as he could. The pulled out. Carlisle was into me just as fast.

I kissed Carlisle with all of my might, his penis slithering into my pussy. He pointed it into me and pressed. He rocked back and forth in my cunt. I raised my legs high and locked them behind Carlisle, so he couldn't get away. He jammed his penis into me. I kissed his face as he thrust in. I held onto him tight with my arms, kissing his sweet lips that had done everything I wanted.

"You'll get better, I promise." I said. He thrust hard. I felt Edward's fingers working around my ass and my clit. I came hard and I screamed out the men's names over and over.

Carlisle still pumping with his adrenaline high. Edward stuck his finger into Carlisle's ass and instantly he came. I came again, and Carlisle continued kissing me as he collapsed into me. Edward joined our kisses and there were three.


	8. Chapter 8: Summer's End

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Rated M for Mature**

**Lemons Story for entertainment only**

**Graphic Sex, Language & basically kinky**

**Main Characters**: Edward, Carlisle and ???

Chapter 8

Summer's End

The film crew was packed. Tonight was our last night together. Edward, Carlisle, and I. At seven am Edward and I would leave Ireland and head back to our cottage. Carlisle had a TV offer, and was heading to Vancouver, B.C. Canada. He promised to visit. I'd come to love him as a person, a friend and as a man. I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't wait to see Jacob either.

"Come on!" Carlisle yelled, busting through the doors of our trailer. Edward and I were sorting stuff to pack and stuff to trash. "Come on!" Carlisle yelled again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I grabbed Edward's hand.

We were outside and heading for the woods. "Follow me." Carlisle said as he began to strip off all of his clothing. Edward and I stood and starred. "Damn it, will you two get undressed already?" He told more than asked. He walked around a large rock. I was stunned into immobile silence.

Carlisle took us to a new enchanting place he found. Behind the rock was a beautiful blue lake inlet. It was magical, crystal clear. Carlisle waded out into the little cove getting deeper into the water. "It's warm, I promise. I just found this place yesterday. It's as if God knew we were leaving so he put it here in enough time for me to discover, and bring you guys."

The night was arriving soon. I was unsure, but trusting. I took my T-shirt off, my shoes then my cut offs, underwear and bra. Edward followed my lead, and then walked with me to the water. We went into the water. It was warm. Carlisle was swimming and playing. It looked like fun.

I ran from Edward towards Carlisle, laughing. I embraced Carlisle in a circle of arms, I'd wrap my legs around him, encircled his head with my arms, kissing him. Then I swam away. I felt like a fish. We all played water games. Kissing, touching, licking...

We gathered in a huddle where we were able to stand easily. I was kissing Carlisle's mouth, then Edward's. They kissed each other. Both their tongues touched, then went around and around in each other's wet orifices. I licked at their mouths. Our tongues touched each other's. I ran my hands through my boys' wet hair. Carlisle pulled me close to him, lifting my thighs, hooking them around his waste. Our wet faces together, tongues intertwined. Edward's arms came from behind, sandwiching me between himself and Carlisle. He kissed my shoulders.

I could feel Edward's dick probing at my anus, and Carlisle's at my pussy. I rubbed back and forth, moaning. Edward kissed my neck, licking me. He bit my shoulders. As Carlisle got harder, he rubbed my slit over and over before he felt that he could slipped inside me. I helped. I reached down and pushed his penis into me. He sank. I moaned. I felt Edward doing the same; he entered my ass and plunged slowly. Good God it hurt. Lubrication was quickly lost in the water. He held my hips and kissed my neck and the side of my face. Edward rocked forward sending me ass tingles, and then Carlisle rocked forward filling my vagina with sweetness. I kissed Carlisle and Edward. Ecstasy.

Edward came first, groaning then quickly pounding my tail. I screamed "Edward, Edward, fuck me hard Edward." I couldn't remember him fully entering me, until he came. I scratched my nails over Carlisle's back, he came. "Carlisle, oh fuck Edward, Carlisle, Edward, Carlisle. I felt warmth from both ends. I never wanted this bliss to end.

We swam for a bit longer, and then we pulled ourselves onto the beach quite a distance from where we began. "I'm going to go make a fire." Edward said, picking himself out of the water.

"There is a cave their." Carlisle pointed ahead and to the right. "I brought wood in there yesterday." Edward headed in that direction. I briefly thought; cave…spiders… dampness… bats… I was alone with Carlisle for the last time. He crawled upon me, straddling me. His penis very hard, lay on my stomach. His sat over my pussy. He rocked slowly as my pussy got wetter. I was amazed and thrilled. I touched his chest, rubbing my hands over his nipples. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. He took my hands in his. I kissed him back. He opened my mouth and touched my tongue. He kissed me for a long time. I pulled his head to my mouth, not wanting to let him go. Just our mouths intertwined, full of desire. I loved sucking his lower lip, fat and juicy.

He went down to my breasts; he nuzzled them, kissing them, biting them. I spread my legs the little distance that I could before I hit his legs and I could spread no more. He moved them so that my legs were free. I spread them wide and bent them upwards. He went lower. He spread my legs a bit for me and went deep with his tongue. He lapped at my clit, thrashing it. I swirled and groaned. I grabbed fistfuls of sand. He licked my pussy lips, biting them tenderly. Then he returned to licking my clit. He inserted two fingers into me and began rubbing. I moaned loud and called out his name. I couldn't get enough. I wiggled more as I came. He never stopped licking and fingering me, I never stooped moaning and screaming. "Carlisle, oh Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle."

He rolled over slowly so that he was on his back; he pulled me, coaxing me, so that I was on top of him. He still licked my pussy. I smashed my twat into his lips and he bit me. He pulled me into him as hard as he could. His hands grasped at my thighs and his tongue devoured my clit. He rolled me over again when I had cum a second time. I looked down at his wet slicked smiling face.

I knew that the fire was built. I could see it. I knew Edward was waiting and waiting and waiting. I was on my back again. Carlisle moved from my pussy up to kiss my lips. I loved tasting myself on his sweet lips. He pushed my thighs, moving my legs up, so I was folded in half almost. His cock sank into me slowly. I clawed the open air for him. He filled me, leveraging him with my legs. Pushing into me with all his force and then pulling all but his cock head out. Then he plowed me again. I was screaming with burning cum exploding inside me, searing me. I clawed for Carlisle again. Once he was spent, he crawled out of me and we returned to the fire. Edward was sitting there with supreme hard on. I knew that he had let me fuck Carlisle while he listened. I knew he secretly enjoyed listening and fantasizing. I could not hide my grin.

"Will you suck me?" He asked softly. I looked at him. "No." Then he looked at Carlisle. I smiled, nodding. Carlisle didn't look pleased.

"I'll lick your ass." I said. "I don't do that, but..." Carlisle went on all fours to Edward's spread legs. He let his head go down to Edward's cock. He encircled it with his mouth and plunged. After a few long hard sucks, he began licking.

As I promised, I went to Carlisle's ass. I licked around it. I licked the crack. I stuck two fingers in and rubbed him. I watched Carlisle get hard. Edward's head was tilted back, eyes closed.

"Edward." I whispered three times before he responded. Finally he looked at me. I motioned for him to come where I was. I begged silently. Carlisle was still sucking the head of Edward. Edward pushed him off a bit. Everyone was breathing heavy. Ultimately I was the winner here. I converted Carlisle, and even though he wasn't always overjoyed he did enjoy sex with Edward and me.

Edward leaned over to Carlisle grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Do it." I said, motioned to him fucking Carlisle's ass. "Wait though." I said and crawled in front of Carlisle. I spread my legs, and he slipped his penis back in. He pressed softly. I saw Edward positioning himself. I grabbed Carlisle's face and pulled him to me and began kissing him. As I could feel Edward's penis going into Carlisle, I held tighter, breathing harder, twisting my tongue through Carlisle's mouth like a snake. Carlisle tried to pull away, but Edward was fucking his ass already. Carlisle filled me again. His cock rubbed the inside of my cunt.

I was no longer able to think. I rolled my head from side to side, moaning and groaning, babbling incoherently. Edward pounded into Carlisle's ass, making Carlisle fuck me with double the force. I came again and again. Both men continued for longer than I could remember. After Carlisle came, he pulled himself away from us and took a brief nap in the cave, near the fire.

Edward took me into his arms, kissing me, petting me, and stroking his penis as I watched. I ended up lowering myself onto him. His cock filling my vagina that was getting sore and tired. It took only a moment before the rhythmically massaging of my vagina gave way to all other feeling. I pounded down on his lap. He came into me, and again I came too. If I died then, I would have been happy.

We fucked all night long, over and over. Finally returning to the trailers at six am. We packed fast. Kissed and cried, and Edward and I took off towards the airport. I missed Carlisle's sweetness and his sweet lips already.

**I appreciate all feedback. I didn't think I would care but it makes me feel good to know what you think. I am so happy to entertain.**


End file.
